starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:KSK
Excúseme, quisiera hacer dos preguntas. Primero, ¿habla inglés, usted? Segundo, usted dice que el Wookieepedia está la inspiración para esta "website". ¿Trata de hacer esta "website" como Wookieepedia? Gracias por su tiempo y lo siento por mi español. Shadowtrooper talk 02:12 31 mar, 2006 (UTC) *Hola, KSK. Mi español es no bueno, - but I wish you good luck with the project. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:20 4 abr, 2006 (UTC) KSK, ¿¿me ayudas por favor??? Hola KSK, soy Axel Shan y te quería pedir por favor si me puedes ayudara traducir la palabra "Huttese" (el idioma de los Hutts), es que no sé si traducirlo "Huttesiano" o dejarlo igual. Gracias. * Pues si mal no recuerdo es huttés. Ponlo de momento así, voy a confirmarlo con mis colegas del foro y si no es así ya lo cambiamos. Un saludo. **Gracias. Yo de nuevo ¡Hola KSK! Oye, perdóname por no haber estado editando últimamente, es que tuve que salir y no había tenido tiempo. Te hablaba para informarte que estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea necesario y en lo que tú me solicites, y te quería pedir que por favor me tomes en cuenta como un miembro activo y que cada vez que necesites mi ayuda sepas que allí estoy para lo que sea, por lo que te quería pedir que si de favor me puedes poner una lista de los artículos que necesiten terminarse y los que creas que hacen mucha falta por crearse, para que comience una vez que acabe con los de Padmé Amidala y de Jango Fett. Muchas gracias por tu atención y te pido ese favorzote. ¡¡Saludos!! *Hola. Mira, tienes en la portada en el cuadro de navegación las necesidades más inmediatas: Artículos de prioridad (de los cuales muchos estan vagamente descritos o no con la edición que sería la apropiada) Artículos a Wookificar (que como ya sabrás son los que necesitan editarse para que se adapten a el tipo de artículo de la Wiki. Un saludo. *Gracias KSK, oye, por cierto te quería preguntar algo MUY IMPORTANTE: ¿¿¿No es mejor llamar Guerras Clónicas en lugar de Guerras Clon??? (Es que desde mi punto de vista es más apropiado). Saludos. *Es posible que así sea, pero desde 1977 que se tradujo en Una Nueva Esperanza se tradujo lexicamente como las Guerras Clon, y de ahí el uso de ese nombre. *Pero si te das cuenta, el término Guerras Clon da a entender que todos los que participan son Clones, en cambio Clónicas da a entender que en ella participaron clones. Graias por tu atención, sólo opino. *El caso es que en todas las traducciones oficiales desde que reapareció el concepto de esa Guerra, con el Ep II y demás, se ha utilizado ese término. Sin embargo soy consciente que en Sudamérica lo traducen como las Guerras Clónicas, o las Guerras de los Clones. A mi personalmente me gusta más las Guerras Clon por el simple hecho de que es lo que leo casi siempre en los libros que tengo. Otra vez yo... Oye KSK, perdóname por volverte a interrumpir, es que no sé como crear plantillas para personajes, y veo que la más específica es la de Personajes Mandalorianos, por lo que te PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME AYUDES A CREAR PLANTILLAS PARA: *Personajes Jedi. *Personajes de la República Galáctica. *Personajes de la CSI. *Personajes Criminales. *Personajes Sith. *Personajes Cazarrecompensas. TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR, o enséñame a hacer esas plantillas, para que cada vez que sea un personaje de diferente afiliación, tenga su plantilla un color distinto. GRACIAS. *Pues ya tienes creadas las de Plantilla:Personaje Jedi y Plantilla:PersonajeRep y el genérico de Plantilla:Personaje. De momento puedes usar esos. Ya te pasaré el enlace del resto en cuanto los haga. Un saludo. --KSK 11:33 21 jun 2006 (UTC) **He añadido Plantilla:PersonajeCSI y retocado para unir a las demás Plantilla:Personaje Sith. Me quedan aún algunas y retocar la plantilla de los mandalorianos para unificarla con el resto. --KSK 17:45 21 jun 2006 (UTC) KSK, TIENES QUE VERLO!!! ¡Hola KSK! Oye, si tienes tiempo puedes ver POR FAVOR cómo me quedó renovada la página de Jango Fett, desde mi punto de vista está excelente. Gracias y saludos. Axel Shan (Discusión) * Si, la verdad es que ha quedado genial y te agradezco el esfuerzo. Simplemente en adelante te pediría que no editases la portada para meter los artículos, a pesar de que mi idea era poner ese artículo una vez terminado. Aun así, BUEN TRABAJO. --KSK 16:38 23 jun 2006 (UTC) *Gracias, y perdona por haber editado la portada, es que pensé que sería bueno un cambio, aunque te sugiero que cambies la imagen que pusiste, ya que es de Naboo y no de Jango Fett. Axel Shan (Discusión) *Actualiza tu navegador. Veras como cambia a la de Jango. --KSK 16:49 23 jun 2006 (UTC) AYUDA MEGA-URGENTE KSK, POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE CREES LA PLANTILLA DE GUERA, NO GUERRA, O EDITES LA PLANTILLA DE GUERRA PARA PODER SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL ARTÍCULO DE LAS GUERRAS CLÓNICAS. ES MUCHO MUY URGENTE, GRACIAS. Axel Shan (Discusión)